


Selkie

by aldiara



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Annie, remembering Finnick.





	Selkie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

I feel him closest in the water. That’s no surprise, I know. For years, the Capitol delighted in the image of him submerged, merman-like, half-scaled, an exotic pet. It was a stolen picture, broken and begrimed. He was never like that. 

Here is where I feel him: rolling in underwater somersaults through cyan-bright waves, laughing silvery bubbles, like a seal. Seals are playful, and too trusting; they are speckled, flawed, beautiful and real. That’s what he was like.

I draw my own circles through the water, close to the surface where it’s warm, and he is with me, still laughing


End file.
